Skip Stellrecht
|birthplace = Fullerton, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1981-present |status = Occasionally Active }}Skip Stellrecht (born September 5, 1958) is an American voice actor from Fullerton, California. He's best known for voicing Might Guy in the Naruto franchise. Biography Skip Stellrecht was born and raised in Orange County California. Growing up with more of an interest in surfing, sports and music, it wasn’t until after graduating high school, that he discovered an interest in acting. He started with commercials, and it wasn’t long before he started studying under the direction of some of the most well respected teachers in Hollywood. He soon started auditioning and booking several stage roles throughout the L.A. area and was a founding member of the Friends and Artist Theatre Ensemble. After several television and movie roles he stumbled onto voice acting by mere accident through a friend, and is pretty much the world in which he enjoys a successful career in today. His most notable roles are Might Guy from Naruto, Ryu from the Street Fighter animated films, and Vicious from Cowboy Bebop. He can also be heard lending his voice talents to such live action shows such as Mr Robot, Grimm, Once Upon A Time, as well as countless others. Along with his television work he can also be heard lending his voice to such movies as Godzilla, G.I. Joe, Twilight and many others. Although voicing several video games throughout his career, Jutah Fate of Silent Bomber is still his favorite. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Baron's Thug (ep. 29) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Farmer (ep. 1), Sam (eps. 9-10), Nariman (ep. 21), Villager (ep. 25), Gertz (ep. 33), Additional Voices *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Satoshi Miwa, Shinichi Namura, Furutachi, Boy Student (ep. 5), Kawamura (ep. 14) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995-1996) - Ryu (Animaze Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Vicious *''Trigun'' (1998) - Benson (ep. 19) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Philippos, Dinocrates *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Rokkan's Henchman #2 (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - SIU Officer #1 (eps. 5-6) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Might Guy, Itachi Uchiha (1st voice; eps. 29-30), Raijin, Shinobu Mibu, Ningame (ep. 22), Midori (ep. 65), Additional Voices *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Zali (eps. 5-6) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Tatewaki Katase, Additional Voices *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Gaomon, Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Might Guy, Ittan, Might Duy, Ningame, Lottery Man (ep. 9), Akino (ep. 122), Medic Ninja (ep. 183), Kagami Uchiha (ep. 211), Shinobu Mibu (ep. 219), Captain (ep. 225), Shade (ep. 233), Leaf Ninja (ep. 249), Communications Team Ninja (ep. 267), Monga of the Stone (ep. 285), Communications Ninja (ep. 330), Mist Ninja (ep. 345), Hanzo's Subordinate (ep. 347), Man (ep. 359) OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Kaichin (Animaze Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Mess Hall 1 (ep. 1), Operator (ep. 1), Additional Voices Anime Films *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Colonel Glenn Groff *''Akira'' (1988) - Yūji Takeyama (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Ryu *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Aircraft Pilot *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Colonel Hades, Kudoh (Animaze Dub) *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Masamune Date, Nagamasa Azai External Links *Skip Stellrecht at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Skip Stellrecht on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts